life with us
by cakeisbest
Summary: first fanfic ever well it's going to be some time before the 3rd chapter it will be out
1. Chapter 1

Foxy pov

"The noobs are coming" Freddy told chica as he gave a girl her pizza. "That will be $13.55" said chica as she stared at her crush bonnie, talking to me about the navy. "So bonnie do ye think I could be in the navy" I said happily as bonnie. Bonnie Said to me "depends foxy, if you do it a dream come true."

Chica pov

"Hey! Freddy can speak with you" I said "yep" he said "Freddy I have crash on bonnie" said chica. As Freddy look jealously at bonnie as he served 3 people at once. "Please don't tell him" I said "Freddy are you ok?"

He nodded his head went to help bonnie.

2 hours later

Foxy pov

Ring ring as I look at my phone it came up as private so I siad "I'll be back Freddy, Bonnie and Chica" they all nodded at me. I went to the out of the break room and sat at left side of the dining room were there no kids. I'd Picked it up a female voice said in clam but teary why saying " foxy as you know… your father in the army." I know what she was going to say "your father was….. Shot in the left lower side of his rips." "hey Bonnie bring foxy in will ya" yelled Freddy "Sure" he yelled as he saw me looking at me phone "foxy…" he said I didn't look up at him, but as that happen the noobs walked in and one girl called mangle looked at me and bonnie and she siad "hi my name is mangle yours.." I didn't reply so didn't bonnie the room went quite until Freddy came in the room and said "bonnie are going to come with me, chica and fo…"

I said "I'll be in the break room if you need me". I got up and left the room.

30 minutes later

Freddy's pov

"what was that about" ask chica looking at me in shock "Freddy?" asked bonnie asked "it's end of our shift" I just nodded quietly and I said "chica do you think foxy ok?" she looked at me and she shook head. As I walked up to the mangers door I heard Mr Phone saying "well dear ladies and gentleman I hope you have great time at guy's pizza, burgers and drinks." I opened the door Mr Phone said "Freddy, Freddy what did I tell you about knocking" I looked and said "something up with….." I looked over to the newcomers and waved then went back to saying "foxy, he got this phone call as soon as every new employ came he left" he shooed me and the others out.

At foxy's house

Foxy pov

"I hope bonnie still up for the hang out with the others" I

Thought to myself .bonnie picks up and says " hey foxy what's up!?" He said "not much, you?" I said in responds "Freddy and chica are here they want to come to see… Freddy what are we seeing again!?" siad bonnie "ok, were seeing maze runner." he said" were is it?" I said " um… at the drive true" "I'll be there"

"Bye" bonnie said "bye" I said

After the movie

Bonnie pov

"Foxy…. What happened back at work?" I asked "oh well my dad was." cut off by chica saying "guys we might want to leave" " what did ye do, I mean you " said foxy "let's go then" I said

At Freddy's house still Bonnie's pov

Freddy is talking to Chica and foxy watching TV " hey foxy" I said, he just looked back at me and waved inviting to the couch.

"Hey what are you watching" I said "don't know just flicking threw channels what do you want to watch?" he said, I picked up the remote and flicked it to the sports channel, the captain's fizz and witty sauces. Foxy looked sad even though his favourite sports team was playing captain's fizz, who wining. "Foxy? What happen?" I said, foxy looked at me with shock and let out a big sigh and siad " my father was shot bon" he said tearing up, "Foxy, I didn't" I said "it's ok bon" he said as he stood and left the room, chica looked at me and shotted "what did you DO BONNIE!" "Nothing chica… if you want to know ask him!" yelled at her.

At school foxy pov

I walked down the hall I looked up to see bonnie talking to Freddy and chica, I walked past them to my locker, but on the why I saw a girl it looked she was being bullied by chi (toy chica) "please stop "the girl yelled at chi, but chi kicked her in the gut and shrieked in pain she looked up with an evil glare then someone punched chi in the face, she nock chi to the floor, then she walk off. I said walk over to mangle "that was interesting I should have brought popcorn" she looked at me looked at me like she was going to kill me, I hesitated then I keep walking I stop in front of her I said "hey" she grabbed my shirt pulled forwards with her with fist up think she punch me in the face but I was not expecting her to kiss me strait on the lips, then the girl who punched chi took a picture while chi is still on floor shocked then found the charge to yell the name "BEA!" the girl who was called bea turned back "got to go by" she ran off with chi crawling behind her, well shock.

Chica's pov

I was with Freddy and bon and talking about some random stuff then I heard a thudded it was chi she was on the ground in pain holding her beak some girl took a picture of o my god! It foxy and mangle they were kissing I froze in shock then I heard buzz everyone looked except for the girl how punched chi in face she was running form who was crawling after her then I looked back at foxy who was now staring at me so everyone else but then Freddy and bon also foxy and mangle there phone all buzz it all the same thing the picture of foxy and mangle kissing, I heard mangle and foxy yelled "s***" foxy looked up and saw me and yelled "s***" again his face turned as red as his hair and run off, mangle run after him

Mangle's pov

"Foxy I'm… sorry" I said" its ok mangle… it's just" he said "what?" "My dad w-w-was sh sh shoot, you came back and mum…"

(Notes: first good fanfic ever, not finished)


	2. Chapter 2

*I know spring trap is a boy i just did a gender swap same with bonbon"

Mangle's pov

"foxy stop, please I know what happened to your mum plus you sound crazy" he looked at me and hugged me, my face went red then he kissed me, not like our last one, this one was short and sweet *bell rings* "s***" he yelled "I left locker unlocked" he said in a harry "wait, we're in the same home room" I said trying to run after him.

Foxy's pov

I run into homeroom and no one cared but chica, bonbon, Freddy and bonnie, me and mangle went to sit at spare table, mangle asked me "foxy, what do you have first" "art and free period" I told her, "same" she smiled at me "good morning class we have brand new student, mangle will come up to me" mangle stood up and stared to our home room teacher "hello um…" she said "oh.. I'm mrs. Spring and you are mangle" mangle just nodded and sat back down.*bell rings* " see in art foxy and mangle " mrs. Spring said. Me her walked down the hall way to our lockers she grabbed out her weaved wire pencil case with gears carefully placed into wire pockets.

Chi's pov

I was sitting next to bea who punched earlier, mrs. Spring was on her phone texting not giving any care that Fred ( toy Freddy) and mike was fighting until bea and some other chick she had long tail with black and white strips everywhere on her body she wore a light purple top with deep blue shorts she walked other to Fred and pushed him out of her way, bea Went to other side of the room were foxy sit's and speaking of him he not in class yet.

 **Ok so i very stuck on what to do next but I'm doing 4 fanfictions at once so I have a manger cases of writer's block and one of my friends got me hooked on fairy tail so that 4 = 5 yep .**

 **p.s I open to OC.**

 **PPS new summary. The fnaf gang are humans hybrids with the animals that they are.**


End file.
